Missing our Love
by carson34
Summary: Callen is missing the love that he shared with his ex-girlfriend and now wants to get it back. Also the only characters that I owe is the ones that I created
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Hey guys, I am back for the month of August with new storylines. I am going to work on a new schedule where I have a show for each week. This chapter's goal is to have 4,000 words and I hope that I can do it. I hope that you like it and make sure that you check out my new soap Chanel "Carson fan" for all of your favorite soaps. Also Twitter is gaining alot of fans. I am so thankful for you all. Please come and check me out on "carson34ff" where I update a lot. Now to the story. A special thanks to KaryMcGarrett for helping me name the little boy. I don't know what I would name him! Thanks! Please review and let me know what you think of it.

* * *

Callen walked into the house that Hetty gave him. He started to looked at some old photos that he had of her. He had broken up with her to keep her safe from his family rivalry. Now that it's over he wants to find her and see where they can go from there.

He finally found where she was and surprised that she was still living in DC. He decided that he would fly out there but first he needed to be sure that he could get it off.

"Hey Hetty, can I get about a week off?" He asked his boss.

"Sure. Why?" She asked him

"Because I need to find someone that I left four years ago." He said to her as he walked out and headed to the airport.

* * *

DC

Allie was sitting on the couch while her son was watching TV. He looked so much like Callen. It been about four years since she saw him and is still missing him. She tried to find her son's father so he could meet their son. She heard a knock on the front door and then as she was walking towards the door. The person kicked the door down and knocked her out cool and kidnapped the little boy. By the time that she woke up, she found Called there.

"Are you okay?" He asked his ex-girlfriend

"Yeah." She responds as he helped her sit up. "What are you doing here?"

Before he could answer, the phone starts to ring and he hands it to her.

"Hello?" She answered the phone

"Give me Agent Callen and before you lied, I know that he is there." The man revealed as she figured out that he is watching them. "And I have your son."

She handed the phone to Callen and watched him talking to the man. She knows that he now knows about their son as he gives her a look. She waits for him to get off the phone and allow her to explain what is going on and why she did not tell him about their son. She knew that he would be mad about her keeping it a secret but hoped that she would understand why she did it. He hung up the phone and just looked down on the floor. He was confused on what he was told. She had a son, his son, and she did not tell him. He understood that he broke her heart but he would expect if she was pregnant with their baby that she would tell him. It might have changed everything for them.

"G, I need to explain." She started saying to him as he just looked down. She understood his pain. She kept their son from him.

"How could you?" He whispered at her.

"What?" She asked him. She did not hear what he had said.

"How could you?! He's kidnapped because of you not telling me the truth about our son!" He yelled at her. He earned a slap from her because of his accusing her of getting their son.

"I don't know who that person was that kidnapped my child but you need to get it together. He needs us. Our son needs us." She said to him calming down the best that she could.

"You need to tell me what's going on before I get my team on this." He warned her as he looked at her.

"Alright. I will tell you everything." She promised him.

"Start from the beginning." He said as he moved closer. She was never more afraid for her child's life then she was right now. Now she was facing her past and her child's father.

"I found out that I was pregnant with Kyle about a week after we broke up. I tried to find you but I did not know where you went. I tried everything from the places that you and I went to the places that I thought that you would go. I had no luck. Around seven months, I went into labor and gave birth to our son. I named him Kyle and fought to keep him alive." She said as she watched him listening to her story.

"Did he ever asked who was his father?" He asked her.

"Yes. I told him that his father was a brave man that had to give up his family to protect them. He accepted it but I know that he wanted to meet you. Callen you have to promise me that you are going to find him. He's only four years old." She said to him as she starts to break down. Callen walks over to her and give her a hug.

"Hey, don't cry. We are going to get our son back." He said while wrapping his arms around her. He gives her a kiss on the forehead. "maybe you should try to get some sleep."

"I will try but I don't know how much I will get." She said as she laid down on the couch. She fell asleep in no time and woke up around 8am to other people in her home. She looked for Callen to get reassure that these people are okay to be in her home and looking for their son.

"Hey, it's okay. They are on my team. This is Kensi, Deeks and Sam. Guys, this is Allie. She and I have a son together and we need to find him as soon as we can." He said as he sat down next to her.

"G, I am going to have to take you off the case since you are really close to it." Sam informed his best-friend even though Callen is the leader and he is the second one in command.

Meanwhile, Kyle woke up to not see his mom. He did not know where he is so he started to cry. A woman came into the room and tried everything that she could think of to get him to stop.

"I want to see my mom." Kyle said to the woman that was sitting in front of him.

"I knew your mom many years ago. You are safe with me until she can come and get you." The woman informed him. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes. I am but I want to go home." He responded to the woman as she gave him some cereal. "Thank you but when do i get to go home?"

"Soon baby boy." She said as she looked at her grandson. She did not know if she tell him that she is his grandmother. She wanted her daughter to come and find them. She had been kidnapped many years ago and feared to be dead.

"Who are you? You look like my mom." He said to his grandmother.

"My named is Kary." Kary said to her grandson as he sat next to her.

"How long have you been here?" He asked to her.

"Many years." She said to him. "But I am not going to let it happen to you. We are going to make sure that your mommy and daddy will find you."

"Okay." He said in responded as he gave her a hug.

* * *

Allie's appartement

Allie looks into the living room to find him going thou photo albums. She wanted to know why he is here now.

"So why are you here now?" She asked her ex-boyfriend.

"Because I missed you." He responded to her. "Now I am not so sure that it was a good idea for me to come here."

"Yes it was because I need your help to find our son" She said as the cell phone starts to ring and it's Eric with some news. Callen answers the phone.

"Hey Eric what do you got?" He asked as he put it on speaker phone.

"We found him. He's in LA." Eric said about he heard something in the background. "What's going on?"

"She's packing. We are going to be on the next plane." Callen informed him as he hangs up the phone and walks into the driveway to get into the car. They head to the airport and head to LA.

* * *

LA warehouse

The man that kidnapped Kyle walked into the room and sat down next to Kary. Kary got nervous and wanted to protected her grandson from this man.

"It's okay. I am not going to hurt you." The man said towards Kyle.

"What do you want from him? He's a little boy." She said towards the man.

"I want my daughter right now." The man said to her. "She has the right to know that I am her father."

He did not know that the team found where they were and are gathering outside of the building. Allie hoped that her son was okay and was in for a surprise by both her mother and father. She did not know that they were alive. The team went into the room and brought out the people inside. She came running up towards her son as Callen followed. He watched as she gave their son a hug. It was not until Allie saw her mother.

"Mom?" She asked her.

"Yes baby." her mother responded as she is getting slapped in the face.

"How dare you take my child from me!" She said as she walked towards her son. "You stay away from me and my child."

"You might want to be telling me that." The man said as she turned towards him.

"Why?" Callen asked the man as he is stepping in front of his son.

"Because I'm her father." The man said as she walked closer.

"There is no way my father is dead." She revealed.

"No I am not." He said.

"Alright what's your name?" She asked.

"It's Bryan." Bryan said towards her.

"Oh my god. You stay away from my family too." She said as she is picking up her son and walking away. Callen helped her put their son into his truck. It's been a long two days and now he needed to protect them from her parents. If someone would have told him that he needed to do this he would have told them that they are nuts. Her parents were killed in a car accident. That just meant that the case needed to be reopen and find out who really died. Hopefully his team would be in charge of that case.

* * *

Two weeks later

It's been two weeks since the kidnapping and he had to arrest the man that is her father since he kidnapped his son and put him in danger. He has bonded with his little boy and started to date his mother again. They were all really happy and ready to start their life together. Callen was happy to come home to the one that he loved and their child.

"hey daddy." Kyle greeted his father as he walked into the living room. He gave him a hug and kiss on the forehead. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Callen said to his son as he looked for Allie. "Where's mommy at?"

"She's in the bedroom." Kyle informed him on where she was. Callen headed into the room and found her laying down on their bed.

"Hey babe." He greeted her almost scaring her at the same time. She had not heard him come into the house. She watched as he laid down next to her and smiled at him.

"How was work?" She asked him.

"It was fine. How was your day with our little boy?" Callen said as he watched their son climb onto their bed.

"It was fine." Allie revealed to him as he gave her a kiss. The rest of the night, he enjoyed the rest of the night with his family. He thought it to say family since they were only been going out for a week and half. He remembered that day that he asked for another chance and she accepted that she would love to work things out for both them and their they went to bed, she spotted him doing something on the computer. She walked over to him and he closed the computer making her think that he is up to something.

"Babe, what are you doing?" She asked her boyfriend. He knows that she saw something and now he needed to cover what he is going since it was a surprise for her.

"Nothing. It's paperwork from work." He lied to her.

"Yeah sure." She said as she reached for the computer but he stopped her by taking a hold of her hand and pulling her to him. He started to kiss her neck trying to distract her from this task. He moved his hand in her shirt and she moaned. She was happy that their son was in carried her to their bed and they make love. The next morning, he woke up to find her trying to get on his laptop. He was glad that he changed his password until they get the surprise all finished. He had it planned for next weekend when Sam was going to take Kyle and he hoped that she would say yes yes to what he had planned.

The weekend, G dropped off Kyle at Sam's house. He went back to the house and smiled at the sight of her. She looked beautiful in that dress and I had Kensi picked out with her. He is pretty sure that she knows what is going on as they are loading up in the car. They get to the place and he helps her out. She doesn't know where they are going to. She watches as they head upstairs.

"Where are we going?" He heard her asked.

"You will find out." He said to her as he turn around and gave her a kiss. They start back up the stairs and finally get to the place right when she saw her son and friends. She finally know what he is going to do.

"What is going on?" She asked her boyfriend as he got ready to do something.

"I love you so much and I want to do something that I should have done four years ago. Will you marry me?" He revealed to her.

"Yes." She said without thinking about it. She knows in her heart that she can't live without him. They celebrated their engagement.

"So when do you want to get married?" He asked her as they laid in bed.

"as soon as we can." Allie said as they started to make love again. The next morning, Callen woke up and head to work. Allie just started to work at NCIS but she only does it for two times a week.

* * *

They walked into the office together and were greeted with hugs. The whole team found out about the engagement and wanted to celebrate it.

"How when are you going to get married?" Neil asked them.

"As soon as we can." Callen revealed to her as he wrapped his arms around Allie. He kissed the back of her head.

It's been six weeks since they got back together and now it was time for them to get married. Allie was trying on her dress when Kensi saw something. She did not want to revealed that she might be pregnant but then again she could be wrong. After the dress fiting, it was time for lunch.

Callen and Allie are getting married on Saturday morning and everyone was happy for them. Hetty knows that Callen was happy with her but she was hiding something from everyone. She waited for Kensi to go to the bathroom.

"Alright, you want to tell me why are you hiding something from Callen and the team?" Hetty asked her. Allie knew that Hetty was on to something but didn't know what.

"I haven't gotten a chance to tell him yet." Allie responded to her boss.

"He has the right to know that he has another child with you. Kyle has an older sibling." She revealed to her. Allie thought that she was talking about her other secret .

"I will tell him." Allie responded to her as Kensi got back. The boys were going to get their outfits and it gave the girls prefect time to have a great time for them.

* * *

Allie didn't know where her oldest child was since she gave it up adoption when Callen was gone for months. She had never told him about the baby since he had broken up with the night that he had gotten back.

_flashback five years ago_

_Allie found out that she was pregnant with her first child. Callen was gone on saving everyone on his team. She did not know when he was going to be back. She wanted to keep the baby but there was no way since they were both into their careers. She decided when she was about five months that she would give the baby up for adoption. She didn't want to know who took her child._

_About two years ago, Callen saved Hetty from the people that had a rivalry with his family and found a little girl waiting for her parents. He found it a weird that she looked like Allie and a little bit of him. He bend down to her level._

_"Where's my mom?" She asked him as he put her in his lap._

_"She did something that is not good and now she is going to go get help." He revealed to her as social worker came to take the little girl until Hetty said that she would take her back home with her._

_It's been three weeks since Hetty brought the little girl home. She still hasn't revealed her name and so she called in Kensi to try to get the name of the little girl._

_"Hey sweetie, what is your name?" Kensi asked her as she colored the picture. _

_"My name is Natalie." She finally gave her name._

_"That's such a cute name. Who named you that?" Kensi asked the little girl._

_"My real mommy. She gave me to the lady when I was born." Natalie said to her foster mom and her friend._

* * *

Callen walked into the house and saw the little girl. She is now six years old. The courts want to find the biological parents to find out if they want their daughter back. The DNA test came back to Allie and him. The courts had called him to asked if he wanted to stop the adoption. He told them that he was going to have to talk to Allie about what they were going to do. He took out his phone to call her and see if she would come to Hetty's house and she said that she would. Now he just need to figure out what he is going to ask her. He hears the door getting knocked on. He walked towards the door to open it.

"Hey." She greeted as he gave her a cold look. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing but I got a call from the social worker and said that Natalie is our daughter and you never told me" he revealed to her as she looked at their daughter. She could not believe that Hetty took care of their daughter. "The courts are giving us a chance to raise her if that's what we want. I want to do but it's also up to you."

"I want to be her mother." She revealed to him with a smile. They talked to their daughter and to Hetty that they were taking her home with them. Callen loaded her into the backseat and climbed into the front. He could not believe that he had a daughter. He pulled in to the driveway and helped her get out of the truck. He walked to the house with her and was greeted by Kyle and his babysitter. Callen explained that she would have two kids and not one. She didn't mind having both of the kids. Allie pulled into the driveway after she getting dinner for them. The first night was really good and they were happy that they had three weeks off since Saturday was their wedding day.

* * *

Saturday

Callen got ready to go to the church. He could not believe that he was going to get married to the love of his life. They have had a lot of things change for them and today just proved that they were supposed to be together forever. Two hours later, they were man and wife. Callen watched his family dancing and he remembered everything that has happened in the past. They decided that they wanted to make a family vacation and left right away. They enjoyed two weeks with the kids in Hawaii.

Two weeks later, Callen walked back into work. The whole team noticed that they must of had a great time with their family in Hawaii. They had a new case that meant that he had to go away for a while. He was trying to find Hetty from his past. He drives home and think what he is going to do about this. It was the first time that he needed to leave his wife and their kids. Natalie had been living with them for about a month and was doing really well. He walked into the house and smiled at the sight in front of him. Allie was ready a book to the kids. He had noticed that her belly has gotten bigger and he started to think that she was pregnant and was keeping it from him.

"Hey your home early." She said as he gives her a kiss.

"I am afraid that I have a business trip that starts tonight. I need to asked you something." He responded to her as he gives each of the kids a kiss. "Are you pregnant?"

"Yes I am." She said as he smiled at her. He wanted nothing more but take her upstairs and make love to her but he had to go to work again. He decided that once he was home again they would celebrated the baby. He headed upstairs and started to back for this trip. Something was giving her a bad feeling and she let him know and he told her that he would be okay. He finished packing and headed down the stairs and said goodbye to their family. It was hard for Allie to get the kids in bed since they were missing their dad. She tried to assure him that he would be okay and that they needed to get some sleep.

The next morning, Allie woke up and walked to check on the kids and smiled to see them still asleep. She walked down the stairs and got some tea and breakfast. She pulled out her phone to call her husband to find out when he is going to be home. He doesn't answer the phone and so she leaves a message for him to call her back.

It's been days since she has heard from him and today the kids have to go to daycare for her to go to work. The kids were missing their dad and refused to get ready so she had no choice but to pack their clothes for the day. They got into the car finally and headed to the daycare house. By the time that they got to the place, Both the kids were really upset, she kept trying to get ahold of him. She got the kids dropped off and headed to work. She got to the headquarters and check in with Hetty who promised that the boys were okay.

"I will try to get a hold of the boys." Hetty said as she picked up the phone and tried to get a hold of them. Callen answered right when she had called and promised to call the kids later on tonight also that he would be home later this week.

* * *

It was Friday and Callen was on the way home with Sam. They were looking forward to be home with their families. It had been two weeks since he was at home. He got into his truck and drove to the house. It was around eight pm when he pulled into the driveway. He walked into the house and saw no one was awake and so he headed upstairs and checked on the kids. He headed into the master bedroom and saw that no one was in the bed and headed towards the bathroom to find her in the bathroom.

"Hey, honey." He said to his wife scaring her a little bit.

"Oh my god. You're home." She responded as she wraps his arms around him and headed to bed where they made love. He could tell that the pregnancy is going really good and she is getting big since she had two kids before this.

The next morning, the kids woke up and was happy to see their dad. He was happy that Hetty gave him the day off to be with the kids. Natalie was not leaving her dad's side. Sam was coming over to hang out with them. When Sam got there, they decided to play football with Kyle and of course it was Sam against Callen and Kyle. Sam pretty much let Kyle win a touchdown. By the time that it was bedtime, the kids were really ready to go to bed so they got them ready for the night.

Sunday morning, Callen made the family breakfast and enjoyed it. Callen took Natalie and Kyle to the movies giving Allie some time alone. He wanted her to come with them but she needed some time apart. The kids had a lot of fun with their dad. What Callen did not know what she was planning was his birthday. Normally he hated celebrating his birthday but this year he promised that he would. She planned for a big celebration with all their family and friends.

* * *

Author Note: Thank you all for the reading this storyline. I hope that you like the lenght of this chapter. There will hopefully be a new storyline for Hawaii Five 0 sometime this weekend. Anyways please review and let me know what you think. At first I wanted to make sure that I had at least 4,000 words. Also I need to say sorry about not being able to posted this on the First like I wanted. I could not forsee that the internet would go down but hopefuly I will get the next chapter up soon. Please make sure that you follow me on twitter "carson34ff" where I will be posting the next time that I will be updating this storyline. Chirs will be on TLC's who do you think you are either in Augst or September. I will be updating that soon. There will be more storylines posted this month. It's only one more month until the new season of NCIS:LA. I am so happy for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Alright It's been a week since I updated this storyline and thank you so much for the reviews that I reacived. It's a brand new day for the couple so please read and review. Also make sure that you find me on Facebook "Carson34" or twitter "carson34ff" where I will be updating this storyline's progress. There's only three more chapters of this storyline. This chapter's goal is 2,000 so that way I have enough for the last three chapters. Just so you know that I don't own any of the characters that appeared on the show. I just owned the ones that are my creation. Chirs will be on TLC's who do you think you are either in August or September. I will be updating that soon. There will be more storylines posted this month. It's only one more month until the new season of NCIS:LA. I am so happy for it.

* * *

Callen walked into the headquarters ready for their next case. He was hoping that he did not have a case so he could go home and be with his wife and kids. Both of their kids were doing really good. They just found out that they were having another child and they were excited for it. It would be Callen's first pregnancy with them together since he was not there for Kyle or Natalie's pregnancy. They had managed to not have a case all day until right before they were going home. Callen picked up the phone to dial his house number to let her know what was going on. She was about five months pregnant with their child. They did not know that they were having a boy or girl. They were thinking about having the baby's gender sercet until the baby's birth neither of them had a problem with it.

"hey honey, We just got a case." He said as she answered the phone.

"alright. Do you want me to save you something for dinner?" She asked him.

"No. I think that we are just going to get some right now before we start." He responded back to her. "I need to go. I love you."

"I love you too." She said as she hanged up the phone. She turned at the kids and decided that they were going to do a movie and pizza night. The kids were happy about that. They finished the movie around 9pm and she got them into bed. She climbed into the bath to relax as she was taking her mommy time. Normally when Callen is home, they spend it together but he was not home. She got into bed around 10pm and fell fast asleep hoping that he would be home before she woke up in the morning.

* * *

It's about five in the morning when they wrapped up the case. Hetty gave them the next day off so they can sleep in. Callen got home around six in the morning and no one was awake. He walked into the master bedroom and climbed into bed. He was fast asleep. Around eight in the morning, the kids came into their bed to find both of their parents still sleeping.

"Mommy, wake up." Natalie said to her mother as her brother was doing the same with their daddy. Both of them woke up pretty fast and got the day started. They decided that today they would take the kids to the Zoo.

"Daddy look!" Natalie said to her father as he picked her up. Both of the kids are getting really excited about it. They loved every minute of it. When they get home, the kids laid down for a nap. They didn't wake up for three hours which told Allie that they wore the kids out. She made dinner around six while Callen took the kids outside to play. They sat down and ate dinner. They decided to take the kids down to the beach since they have a private beach behind their home. They spend about two hours before taking the kids back up for bed. Callen and Allie make love before falling asleep. Later that night, Callen wakes up to hear a scream coming from his daughter's room. He gets out of the bed and runs to find his daughter missing. He looks everywhere to see where she is. He finally finds her under her bed. He gets her out of the spot that she is and got her back in bed. He checked the rest of the house to make sure that the whole house was locked up and it was. He claimed back into the bed and smuggled against his wife.

"Where have you been?" She asked in a tried voice but got no answer since she had feel back to sleep. He also fell back to asleep and woke up to the morning. The next morning, Callen got up early enough to find out what cause his daughter to be under the bed. He searched the outside of the house and found a footprint. He took a picture of it and send it to Neil since she was working today. Callen heard his phone ringing and answer it.

"I found out who blongs to that footprint and it's your sister." She revealed to him. Callen hang up the phone in shocked that his sister was alive.

* * *

Author Note: Before you guys say anything, I know that the show had written Callen's sister as deceased but I decided to write in a new sister. Hopefuly you guys will like this twist and tune into the next chapter for the final part of it. Alright you guys that's it for the second chapter of this storyline. I hope that you will take time and review it. I will be updating this storyline again on Monday. I hope that the end of September will be coming soon. I also have a new storyline coming out soon. I hope that you will check it out.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I can't believe that we are half way done with this storyline. I hope that you like this chapter. Please take time and review. Let me know how you think that I am doing. I know that I might have confused you about how long the chapters will be but I promised that they are going to be longer then 1,000 words or under.

* * *

Headquarters

Sam watched as Callen came running into the office and headed upstairs. Sam figured that he need to followed his friend.

"Eric, I need you to bring up the outside footage of my house. Neil said that my sister broke into my house last night when my family was sleeping." He informed us as Sam watches Eric getting his searched on.

"G, that's not possible. Your sister is dead." Sam reminded his friend.

"I know that but I also know that some how I have a sister out there that might need my help with something. I can't just do that to my sister." He revealed to him as Eric finished up.

"What about your wife and kids?" Sam questioned him as Eric turned around and gets ready to reveal it.

"Alright it turns out that she is not dead. Your sister is still alive." Eric reported to the boys.

"We need to find her right now and see if she is in danger." Sam responded to them. Callen agree and heard his phone starting to ring. He knew that he had told her that he was on a case. He answered the phone only to be surprised that it was his sister.

"I need your help." Amy said to her brother though the phone. "There are people that are coming after me for what your team did to their family members. "Callen you need to help me."

"The only way that I can help you is that you tell me where you are so I can protect you." He said as she told him where she was. It only took him about twenty minutes to get there and she climbed into the car. "Want to tell me why you broke into my house?"

"I'm sorry for doing that but I need to make sure that you were okay." Amy reported to him.

"Well you scared my daughter." Callen revealed to his sister. It was not meant to hurt her but she needed to make sure that if she did come over that she used the front door and not the kids Windows. It was just not a good idea for her to do that. Callen took her to the boat shed since Hetty didn't think that it was the best idea to do that again. Callen put two of their best agents on his sister to keep her safe.

Meanwhile at home, someone broke into the house when Allie had taken the kids shopping. She got home to find the found door open by the time that she turns around. She sees her car pulling out and driving off with the kids inside. She rushes to the neighbors to call Callen and let him know what happened.

"Callen, someone just took our kids." She said as soon as he answered the phone.

"I will be right there." He said as he ran to his truck and drove. He called the rest of the team to let them know what is going on.

* * *

Author Note: what do you think is happening? I decided to write his sister into the next chapter and might be in the last. I hope that you like it and will take time to review it. The next chapter will be out by Tuesday and the last chapter will be out in a day after. Today we are going to enchanted Forest. It's my first time. Please make sure to follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I will be updating regularly. Also make sure that you follow me on facebook as carson34 where I try to update regularly basic.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I decided to start this chapter right after I posted chapter three. I am sorry that chapter three was short but I wanted to make sure that I git it done by Monday night so that way it can come up by Tuesday morning. I hope that you like it. Thank you so much for the reviews that I got for the recent chapter. Be sure to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update things. Also make sure that you follow me on fb as carson34. I will be trying to update that more.

* * *

Callen walked into the house where his kids was last spotted. He spotted his wife crying and he runs over there and tries to calm her down. He doesn't like seeing her like this and knew that he needed to make sure that he finds the kids fast.

He made sure that it was his team that would be finding the kids since he was the only one that he could trust. They would get the job done and keep his children safe. They got Allie to the headquarters since she didn't want to leave his side. He understood that and did not want her to leave his side. Hetty allowed him to bring her there. It's a big step since they have a rule that no one that doesn't work there can be there. Hetty had asked her to help us out during the week and she agreed to it. She is supposed to start next week and now we have this going on.

"Honey, I don't think that I can start next week with our kids missing. We need to find them." She said as she watches Callen drive to the headquarters.

"We will find them before the end of the day. We just need to keep reminding ourselves this." He responded to her as he gave her a kiss on her hand. "Plus you need to stay calm down for the sake of our baby that is growing inside of you."

"I know. I'm working on trying to calm down but my kids are missing. We just need to find them." She revealed to him as she felt some pain in her stomach. She thinks that it's just the baby trying to convince her to calm down.

Callen noticed that something was going on with her but before he could say something. His phone started to ring and it was his sister.

"Hey, I got something going on." He said into the phone as he was pulling into the driveway.

"Callen the person that took your kids just contracted me with demands. He wants to trade the kids for you and me." She revealed to him as he got out of the car and walked over to help his wife out of the car. She just looked at her husband as they waited by car.

"What time did they say that they would call you again?" Callen asked his sister.

"Around 2 in the afternoon." She revealed to him.

"Alright let me talk to my team and wife before agreeing to this." He said to his sister.

He helped his wife into the building and headed up to the OPS room to talk about what his sister had said on the phone.

"What do you mean that your sister is alive?" She said to her husband as he remembered that he had not told her that she was alive. She walked out of the OPS room and down the stairs. Callen decided to follow her and get a chance to talked to her about this. He knew that she was upset by this.

"Hey, I'm sorry for not saying this but I just found out yesterday." He said to her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"When were you going to tell me this?" She asked him.

"I was going to tell you when you called and told me about the kids" he revealed to her.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked.

"We are going to get the kids back." He said to her as he gave her a kiss. "I'm going to call my sister and let her know that I am on my way."

"I love you. Please be safe." She said to him as he walked to the rest of the team to put a plan in place. Before long, Callen was on his way to the meeting place. His sister just got there when he arrived. The kids and the others arrived. The kids saw him and started to run forwards their father.

"Go to uncle Sam and he will take you to mommy." He said as he gave both of his kids hugs and kisses. Callen watched his kids run to their uncle and got in the car. He watched them take off.

The headquarters

Sam and the kids walked into the building and spotted Allie. She bend down to give the kids a handful of kisses and hugs.

"I need to talk to Natalie, I think that she knows where they are taking Callen." He said as Natalie followed him into the next room.

"I can try to remember where it's at." She said as she gave the team a good idea of where they took her father.

The team heads to the location that Callen's daughter gave them as the rest of the group just watched waiting for word as Neil came into the room.

"There's something that everyone needs to know. That's not Callen's sister." Neil revealed to the group.

"Who is she? And what does she want from my husband?" Allie asked as she bend down in pain. She went into labor and Hetty raced her to the hospital.

* * *

Author Note: who do you think took the kids? Will they make it there in time to save Callen and his sister? The kidnapper will be revealed in the last chapter of this storyline. Be sure to follow my twitter carson34ff where I will be posting when the next chapter will be arriving. I hope that you have a great day.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I honestly truthfully don't know what happened with the chapter that I thought went up. I am having to rewrite it so I am going to do it a little different than the original one. I hope that you like it. Also thanks to one of the review on pointing out that I spelled "Nell" wrong. anyway there is also that I didn't post on how far Allie was. This chapter will explain everything.

* * *

The hospital

After getting checked into the hospital, the doctor started to try to stop the labor since it was too early for the baby to arrive. The doctor ordered her to stayed in for the night to make sure that the baby was okay and won't be born early. Hetty called Sam and the rest of the team to tell them about the newest development.

The next morning, Allie was released to go home and Hetty took her to her house since they still haven't found him. The doctor gave her really strict orders that she was not allowed to get stressed out since it was not a good idea while pregnant. She just hope that they would find him soon.

* * *

The warehouse

Callen sat tied up to the chair while watching the woman that he thought to be his sister and his kidnapper talking something out. He had been with then for a day and was worried about his family. He knew that he needed to get back to them. Allie was about six months pregnant right now and this stress is not helping her or the baby. They had just gotten the kids back when this happen.

"I can't believe that you would do this to me." Callen said to his sister.

"Well I hate to break it to you but I am not your sister." The woman revealed to him.

"How did you get the footprint?" He asked confused.

"We got them from her grave site. I know that it sounds sick but we had this whole planned work up to trapped you and your family. Your kids were never in danger. We just wanted you." She revealed to him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you tried to kill my brother." She said as her brother came into the picture. It was Chameleon. The guy hate Callen and he knows that he needed to protect himself by turning her against him.

"You know that he has a vengeance against me and my team. Listen to me, he will killed both of us if you don't get us out of here." Callen revealed as he could tell that she was thinking about it. "I don't care about what you did but don't make my kids and my wife pay for this between your brother and me."

"I'm sorry Callen but he will kill me if I don't do this." She said in response.

"What happens when my team comes and gets you and him?" He said to her.

"Then they do." Chameleon interrupted them as he heard gunfire. "Oh it sounds like the fun has a arrived. I wonder if they left your pretty little family alone." He said to him as the team came into the room.

"Drop your gun Chameleon!" Sam ordered as Chameleon pointed it at Callen's head.

"It's nice to see you again, agent Hanna." He said to Sam. Sam had him distracted long enough for Callen to get control again. They arrested them and Callen head for Hetty's house. When he got there, he found Allie laying on the couch.

"Hey babe." He greeted her by giving her a kiss.

"I am so glad that you are safe." She revealed to him as he put his hand on her stomach. Their kids must have heard him come into the house since they came running down the stairs. He gave them both a hug and kiss as his wife watched him interact. The next day, he took then back to their house. They enjoyed the rest of the pregnancy together.

One night, she woke up to her water breaking and woke up Callen to head to the hospital. Before they left, Callen called Hetty to come and watch their kids since they did not want to leave them with someone they did not trust.

Around five in the morning, Callen watched his wife give him two beautiful twins girls which they name Lillian and Alexia. The twins were allowed to go home the next day and the kids got to meet their new sisters. Hetty gave Callen a month off to spend with his family after everything they have been thought.

Author Note: that's it for this chapter. I hope that you like it so please review and let me know. The new storyline might be out next week depending on my schedule for next week. Be sure to check out my twitter as carson34ff where I will be updating when it will be out.


End file.
